With the development of terminal device technology, smart terminal devices have become increasingly popular. Generally, the smart terminal devices are equipped with a camera and a flashlight component, which adjusts color temperature for light supplementing, to meet various photographing demands of the user.
Currently, a new photographing method needs two or more smart terminal devices to accomplish photographing altogether, so as to achieve the lighting in a professional photography, wherein one of the smart terminal devices is intended to be a main device in charge of photographing, and other smart terminals are intended to be supplemental devices in charge of supplementing light for the main device by turning on their flashlight components. During photographing, the main device, firstly, adjusts the output color temperature of its own flashlight component according to a color temperature of the current environment, and then send a start command to each of the supplemental devices through a wireless data network established in advance. At this time, the supplemental devices will turn on their flashlight components to supplement light for the main device.